sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Ten: "Man of War"
William Moss - March 13, 2011 07:20 AM (GMT)ON: Sergeant Kane hid in the nearest tree; hands shaking as he clung to one of the highest branches. He couldn't believe he had seen Airman Kendrick practically mauled to death by the...whatever the hell it was. They had been gathering water and food when suddenly the ground had begun to tremble...ever so slightly. That was probably what had spooked those things. They had suddenly appeared out from under these rocks and had gone to Airman Kendrick; ripping his legs off before biting in to his chest. Sergeant Kane closed his eyes. He had run; the coward that he was he and his friend Corporal Macon had run, leaving their escorts to try and get the injured Airman back to Ecco Base. When the creatures disappeared Kane and Macon had crawled out of the trees. They didn't know where to turn; not wanting those creatures on their tail. “Macon, contact base let them know where we are.” Kane suggested. He watched Macon put a hand to where his radio should be only to discover that it was missing! “It must have fallen out when he ran...I don't understand how though...” Macon muttered, still in shock. Kane had then tried his radio only to find that it was also a no go thanks to a corroded battery. “Shoot the flare then.” Kane said. Nodding his head Corporal Macon took the flare gun out of his pocket and fired it. With the Airmen, Reno, and the Chief of Security following Cira across the slope, Cira put on her sunglasses a few paces later, the sun bothering her a tad. "Good thing they had the flare, seems they don' have their radios anymore." she muttered mostly to herself as she hopped over a thick twisted log thingy. Her heart rate accelerated, having had quite a bit of exercise from going over the ridge. She was getting more familiar with these lands having led the teams out here under Jake's orders when they'd first arrived. "Ey Moss, can ya call the Commandant an' let him know we found Corporal Macon and Sergeant Kane?" Cira picked up the pace once again, and gradually got within easier visual range of the men. She waved the AA12 still strapped against the top of her back pack, so it was obvious they were friendly. Travis, the Sniper, was having a little trouble with his weapon since he had to keep it against his shoulder, but he was managing all right nonetheless. Moss nodded as he pulled his radio out, =^=Moss to Commandant Laurie, reporting that Macon and Kane have been located. =^= Will really wasn’t paying attention to his radio as he moved to into position nect to the Major, he should have suggested that they bring more security teams out here, but it was ready too late to change that fact at the moment, he moved his weapon into a ready position but kept it pointed towarsds the ground. “Gah what the hell?” Kane said, shielding his eyes. Something had blinded him. It was the sun reflecting off of...friendlies? “Over there!” Kane said, pointing in the direction the reflecting light was coming from. “Back up from base no doubt.” Macon said in obvious relief. “Come on, the sooner we reach em the sooner we can get back to base...” Kane said seconds before the ground started to tremble. “Another earthquake?” Macon asked. Kane swallowed, “I hope so.” He replied as he and Macon started to move. Just a slight tremble offset Cira's balance. "Woah!" Cira fell to the right barely avoiding twisting her ankle as she shifted into a roll. She missed hitting William and instead bumped into Ryan and his machine gun, and the two tumbled a bit down the uncomfortably rocky, grassy terrain. "Hey!" Ryan shouted in surprise. "Sorry!" They stopped a few yards later since the tremble was brief; Cira had managed to stop herself, though the bulk of the pack and her gun didn't help. Shaking her head, Cira stopped to push up Ryan a bit using one of her legs as leverage, then bolted back up the slope against it diagonally towards the men like nothing had happened. Will had tried to reach out to help the Major, but she brushed past him and hit Ryan. Will himself was having trouble standing on his toes and had gone done to kneel position as he waited the tremble out. He didn't realize that this type of area have earthquakes. Helping Ryan up, Moss cover him as he moved to grab his weapon that had fallen and then the two ran to catch up to the Major. Kane and Macon ran as if their lives depended on it which, as far as they knew, it did. “Could you recognize the team on the ridge?” Macon asked in between gasps for air. He was a little curious who had been sent out after them. “Couldn't tell...too far away plus I was still seeing spots in my vision.” Kane replied, referring to the annoying white spots one would get if he or she were partially blinded. A dull roar began to fill the air; the sound of something running. “Oh no...not again...” Macon muttered. He was too afraid to turn around; too afraid of what he believed he would see if he did. “Don't look back keep running!” Kane encouraged him. Cira heard the roar, tightening her jaws. "Shiznat..." she growled, and began to turn the other way just as they began to meet up. ~I wonder if we're the only grub out here for miles...~ she thought with worry as she began bolting the other way and down the slope for a boost in speed. "Now is where we run fer REAL." she said to the ran with long strides over various roots and shrubs to keep up the pace, shooting down the slope with more rapid speed than before. Travis now had the weight of his gun to help him out a bit, so at they were better off going this way. Will shook his head as he joined the group in running back the way they came, he was trying to grab at a grenade in his jacket, he didn't know what they were running from but it sounded big just from the roar. "What the frag are we running from," Moss yelled as they ran. “A Man of War!” Macon declared. He and Kane had joined up with their 'rescue' party and were high tailing it back towards base. “A what?!” Kane asked in between breaths. Macon resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that. “We have to call it something! Man of War is better than The Creature!” Kane shook his head, not wanting to argue about what to call it. “Call it whatever you want just make sure it doesn't kill us!” He replied. Cira took out the AA12 from atop her pack as she ran, just in case. "I got a 20 round drum and then some ta waste on whatever it is, so whatever this Man of War is, it's gonna face the wrath of Frag 12 projectiles!" she cackled as she continued to run, hopping over some thick roots again. Will didn't even slow down as he threw the grenade over his shoulder, "Let’s see if that slows it down!" OFF Joint Post By Also Written By: Corporal Macon and Sergeant Kane And Jonas Eriksson - March 13, 2011 06:16 PM (GMT)<< ON >> < Outside Base > Jonas ran along side the rest of EE-3 and company, risking a glance back he saw two of the creatures in pursuit, and gaining fast. "Let’s see if that slows it down!" The concussive force of the grenade was almost non existent on them. Jonas looked back again, "Looks like it just made them mad." He remarked. The unit continued forward until they came to a small clearing. Jonas quickly pulled two bricks of C4 from his vest and attached the detonators before dropping them in the path of the creatures, not an easy task while running. He held the detonator and once the creatures were over the C4 he flicked the switch. Two explosions rocked the area, and Jonas slowed his pace slightly. He looked back and saw that they were no longer being pursued. "That stopped them, or at least slowed them down." He said. The group stopped running and caught there breath before turning back the way they came. Jonas took a few hesitant steps towards the blast zone, his FN-SCAR-H raised and finger on the trigger. "They're down, but not dead." He said as the smoke cleared he could make out movement. Suddenly a third creature barreled in from the side and slammed into the Swed hurling the man into the trees. Jonas screamed out in pain feeling a hot slice in his left thigh. << OFF >> If I'm a bit off as to what was going on let me know. Also sorry for kinda taking over the plot a bit but I want to set it up where Jonas gets hurt, he's going to live but end up loosing a leg. Tag EE-3+ Jake Denton - March 15, 2011 03:15 PM (GMT)-On- "I'm sorry Colonel, the trauma and blood lose were far to sever." Jake felt like throwing something. He hated; absolutely hated losing someone under his command, and losing someone like that...to that type of injury was even harder. "Thank you Commandant. I know you did everything you could for him." Jake replied evenly. It was hard to tear his gaze away from the body but finally he was able to. This day was turning from bad to worse; and it was just a little after mid day! When his radio came alive, Jake stood up straight. =^="Colonel Denton this is Lieutenant Wake down in the Hanger Bay."=^= =^="Yeah Lieutenant, go ahead."=^= Jake replied. =^="Sir, I think it'd be a good idea if you came down here sir, there's something you should see."=^= Cryptic response but weren't they always? =^="I'm on my way."=^= Jake replied. He nodded once to Pierre before leaving Medical. ------ Jake arrived in the Hanger Bay some ten minutes later. What he saw took him completely by surprise. There, nestled along the side wall of the Bay were ships! Some were on the floor, others were attached to the walls in some sort of docking berth. "Why didn't I know about this?" Jake asked, stepping closer to Lieutenant Wake. "Sir, we just found them. When you called EE-2 and 3 away from recon I took a small team to continue the search. Even so this Hanger Bay is huge, my team and I just discovered these about an hour ago." Lieutenant Wake replied. Jake took another look at the ships. There were two kinds; one was small, obviously meant for a single occupant, the others were similar to the Puddle Jumpers of Atlantis only bigger. "Puddle Jumpers?" Jake asked. "Yes sir I know how improbable it is. Either the Ancients made it here or someone stole and re modified their Gateship design. One thing we do know for a fact sir is, even though we were pulled in to that black hole we did make it to the Triangulum Galaxy, only we are at the far far end of the Galaxy." The Lieutenant said. Jake folded his arms, looking confused. "And how pray tell did you come up with that little fact?" He asked. "The Puddle Jumper or...whatever you want to call it sir. It has a ton of star charts in its databanks. We were able to match up our current position with what we know of the Triangulum Galaxy's stars; it's a 100 percent match sir. We made it." The Lieutenant said. "Well...least that's some good news." Jake said. "That's not all sir. There's something else you should see." Lieutenant Wake said. Jake followed the Lieutenant in to the nearest Jumper. When he first stepped inside nothing happened. Ten seconds later the ship's systems lit up like a Christmas tree. "So if this Jumper is based on the Lantean Jumper I think it's a safe bet that the operator has to have the Gene...." Jake muttered. "Yes sir, but that's not what you need to see." Lieutenant Wake said. He motioned over to a small console that displayed an image along with some text. Jake looked at the image and all at once it looked familiar to him. "Seriously?" He asked. "What sir? Do you recognize it?" Lieutenant Wake asked. "Well it bears a striking resemblance to those Berserker's from the video game Quake 2" Jake asked. He noted the long metal arm ending in a spike on the left arm and the right arm consisting of what looked like a battering ram. The entire torso and legs were metal but the head was organic. "Uh sir I don't think video game villains can come to life." Lieutenant Wake pointed out. "Well thank you Lieutenant. I realize Strogg Berserkers aren't real yet that," Jake motioned towards the 3D image, "is exactly like the Quake 2 Berserkers...maybe a little uglier and bigger. But why are you showing me this?" "Well to put it simply, the animals that EE-3 are dealing with are nothing compared to these guys. If there is anything we need to worry about in this Galaxy it is them sir. I'm sure you read the reports about when the first Atlantis battle with the Wraith? These...whoever they are are much more dangerous than any Wraith and much harder to kill, according to the info we've uncovered." Lieutenant Wake said. Jake sighed. This day was just getting better and better. -Off- Just expanding the Excalibur story line a little. James Calmara - March 15, 2011 10:18 PM (GMT)ON Back at base Calmara was now in the infirmary, sat on a box somewhere close by both surgery and the ward. He’d been sat there for the last two hours, occasional asking passing medical personnel about the condition of both Captain Oliver and Lieutenant Tommson and would continue to sit there until either both regained consequences or he was ordered otherwise. He was sporting his own wounds from the incident and a neat white bandage covered the damage the rope had done to both palms. He’d been present when the soldier who’d been badly mauled was brought in and was momentarily torn between staying put and or volunteering to go out, but his team player ethic made it so that a sense of loyalty to his two superiors won out and he continued to wait. OFF Jet Carter Hughes - March 16, 2011 02:10 AM (GMT)-'On'- <''' Ecco Base '''> << Mess Hall >> Jet walks into the clean Mess Hall of his new home, Ecco Base. The young Marine surveys the room. The metallic material on the floors shined from the lights above. The base was well built with odd sorts of metals that even put into the floors. The floor was a smooth as marble but very metallic. The tables and chairs in the mess hall are the same. Jet walks over to where what seemed to be a coffee maker. There was different variants of coffee grounds that was on USS Excalibur. Jet put the coffee grounds into the coffee maker and put a mug under the machine. Hot coffee poured into the non-metallic looking mug. Jet walks to one of the tables that wasn't occupied and sits down. The young first lieutenant wondered if there was going to be something interesting going on soon. He seen some computers on the base that were inactive that he would like to get on and see if he can get anything going. Back on Earth, he graduated with a bachelors degree of computer engineering technology, along his marine training. And would like to see what can be gone through on these alien computers. But if only orders from his CO can he be willing to do so. Jet sips his coffee and stares at the door of the entrance of the mess hall. Jet sighed as he sips on his coffee again till it was drained. He gets up from his chair and walks to the washing station in the mess hall and places the mug in line with other dishes that are ready to be cleaned. Jet goes to the blast doors and swipes his hand over the door's opening mechanism and the door open. He steps out of the mess hall and wonders around this section of the base. -'Off'- TAG: Open OOC: Introducing the first post of the character Jet Hughes. Yay! Pierre Laurie - March 17, 2011 02:47 AM (GMT)<< ON >> < Off World > < Special Agent Black > "...Julian you’re with Agent Black and you'll be heading South-West..." =/\= "Major Newman, we've found fruit similar to peaches, and another type similar to pomegranate. We've also found some apparently fresh lakes. We've collected samples for Science to test before we look at collecting." =/\= The CSIS Agent said over the radio as he Captain continued there trek. < Medical > < Commandant Laurie > Laurie had finished cleaning up, he returned to the main ward of the infirmary. The team had already cleaned up the failed solider. His body would be moved but would have to be buried soon. He hated that they wouldn't be able to repatriate the bodies, but without access to earth or long term storage burial was the only viable means. "Tech Sergeant, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, we're prepping additional trauma units incase we're looking at more injuries." Laurie said. "Why don't you go get a coffee or something, I'll keep you apprised of the Captain's status." << OFF >> Tag Newman as Black. I'd recommend heading back soon, there's a lot of stuff going on base side. Tag Calmara, Open as Laurie. http://sgtng.wikia.com/wiki/Nathan_Black Portrayed By and Also Portraying: James Newman - March 18, 2011 01:50 AM (GMT)ON For a couple of hours James team had been searching the planet. =/\= "Major Newman, we've found fruit similar to peaches, and another type similar to pomegranate. We've also found some apparently fresh lakes. We've collected samples for Science to test before we look at collecting." =/\= The CSIS Agent said over the radio as he Captain continued there trek. =^=Copy that=^= James replied before looking at his watch. they had been on the planet for three and a half hours so James decided that they should head back to the gate. =^=Alright guys, lets head back to the gate. this planet looks ok, It's got food and water at least. We'll head back to base and get them to send a full survey team to check out the planet. Newman out=^= James then turned to Riley and said, “Lets go before something happens.” OFF TAG EE-1 James Calmara - March 18, 2011 11:44 PM (GMT)ON Calmara rose as Comandant Laurie approached him and nodded as he spoke “Yes Sir, I understand I’ll let you get on with it, could do with coffee actual, good look Sir.” He then wandered from the medical area across the bases passageway to the mess in the process encountering a marine officer in passing, directing a respectful sir at he as he did. Entering the mess he made a bee-line for the coffee maker pouring a full cup, he stood for a moment taking a few mouthfuls, before deciding to continue wandering the base for a while. Leaving the mess her wandered cup in hand no where in particular to be, a rare thing for him in this place, he spots the same marine he passed while heading to the mess. Still trying to get to know most of the expedition Calmara try’s striking up some sort of conversation. “Are you headed any where in particular or just getting to know the base? I’m Calmara Tech Sergeant by the way. You?” OFF Tag: Laurie & Hughes & All Jake Denton - March 22, 2011 04:35 PM (GMT)-On- The Lieutenant had left Jake to his own devices after showing him the data on these metal beings. Jake couldn't very well call them Strogg because well, A, Strogg didn't exist and B; the name was more than likely copyrighted. Slowly Jake sat down in the co-pilot's chair as he pressed a button that took him back to the 'main menu' for the ship's memory bank. Most of the texts weren't in English, nor were they in any language known to man; including Ancient and all of it's derivatives. Selecting a file, Jake waited for it to open. When it did he was slightly surprised to find that the text was now in English! He scrolled over what was written; it was a list of certain animals that existed on this planet; what these men called J18-V73. The animals, apart from the Man-of-War and something called a Stinger (a flying object much like a yellow jacket and or paper wasp, but it sting packs a punch akin to a jellyfish), much of the other animals were ones that were usually found on Earth! There were horses; twelve different breeds, birds and lions as well as dolphins, sharks and fish! Exiting the file, Jake chose another one. When it opened he sat back in his seat in shock. It was a file on the UNV Enterprise, one of the ships attached to the Black Eye Expedition! The ship had gone down on N14-Y61, on the Triangulum border; not too far from J18-V73. The single picture they had was a aerial shot; something taken from what the men called an HR-Probe. The picture showed the UNV Enterprise, at least what was left of it. It was a completely burned out wreck laying on the planet floor. Everything looked like it had melted inward. The roof had collapsed so the HR-Probe had gotten a fairly good look inside the wreckage. According to the text the ship was believed to have gone down some time in 2022 with all hands on board given the fact that there had been no survivors. The reason the ship crashed was still yet to be determined. Now it made sense as to why a small portion of the Black Eye Expedition was on J18-V73 and not somewhere in the Black Eye Galaxy. Something must have happened in transit or they could have been exploring. They were forced down but why? And why did the Enterprise crash? All these questions and he didn't have any answers. -Off- James Newman - March 23, 2011 08:39 PM (GMT)ON James arrived at the gate with Riley before everybody else in his team so he told Riley to dial. Riley had dialled three symbols when Corran and Jason arrived and was just about to activate the gate when Julian and agent Black arrived. The gate activated and James stepped up to the event horizon. =^=Base this is Major Newman, when are returning now so hold your fire=^= He then signalled for his team to go through the gate and then stepped through himself. When he came through he walked over to one of the guards and said, "Private, where's Colonel Denton?" "He's in the hanger sir" the private replied. James then turned to his team and said, "Go and change then head to the briefing room. But first take those samples to the lab for testing." James then walked out of the gate room and headed off towards the hanger bay. After a few minuets he arrived at his destination and looked around. "Colonel Denton. It's James Newman, my team just arrived back from the planet." OFF TAG Jake, anyone Ashlyn Techryn - March 23, 2011 11:11 PM (GMT)| Somewhere on base Ash sat there on the chair, outside in a clear afternoon with her leg up on another chair. It was lightly wrapped in a small, easily removable cast which one of the nurses put on there for her. It had been two weeks since her injury when the Excalibur crash landed on a desolate planet in a distant part of the universe where apparently they werent the only humans. Her severe injury had left her unable to participate in any expeditions, so she had been resting up. All that resting up had left her agitated and she wanted to do something. When she was assigned the Excalibur, she was on a reserved manifest. She wasnt given an assignment yet. A light, cool wind blew suddenly around her, fluttering her light dark hair as she looked coolly at a passing airmen. It was about time for her to check in with the doctor and have her cast removed. Flashback Location: Earth, Sol System Time: Around the time USS Excalibur was about to leave the system Ashlyn Techryn jogged across the corridor of SGC command base. She was almost late to report in. As she was jogging, she was listening to music in her MP3 player with her ear buds connected into her ear. She was actually enjoying herself. She stopped before the gate room doorway, watching a man who was supposed to the expedition leader. He was about to say something, so she removed her left ear phone to listen, "This is it folks; the point in time in which we leave our families...our loved ones and venture off in to the great unknown. I can't say that at times it will be easy to continue on, but where you leave one family you gain another," Jake indicated the entire group with that statement, "I promise you all that I will do my very best to keep you all safe and get you all back home. Know that you will never be alone even when and if things seem hopeless during our stay there. "I have faith in each and everyone of you. I know that you won't let me, each other or even yourselves down. With that said...it's time to go." Ash smiled a bit, as she walked completely into the room full of EE personell as she thought to herself silently, “Inspiring...” She placed the ear bud back in as she closed her eyes, feeling her entire body overcome with this light. A strange, yet tingling feeling of being teleported somewhere, but she already knew where. She had done this before. Tag: open Pierre Laurie - March 24, 2011 10:59 PM (GMT)<< ON >> < Command Centre > Laurie had come to the command centre following his latest rounds in medical. Major Newman's team had returned but Major Knights team was still out monster hunting. "Sir, we've just received word the General Lorne will be 'arriving' in about 15 minuets." Reported a Sergeant looking up from his laptop. "Understood." The French officer replied grabbing his radio. =/\= "All senior staff report to the briefing room." =/\= He thumbed the dial to the command channel. =/\= "Colonel, General Lorne is due to arrive." =/\= He turned to look to one of the technicians. "Any word from Major Knights team?" "No sir." Came the response. << OFF >> Just a quickie to get me back into things. Also EE-2 & Moss & Reno (i believe) are dealing with the attack, and Jonas got attack and his leg cut off, might be nice if his team helped him out :D Tag Senior Staff, Denton Also on a side note: "The ship had gone down on N14-Y61, on the Triangulum/Black Eye border; not too far from J18-V73." - Denton's post regarding the downed Enterprise. > Triangulum is about 3 million light years from Earth, the Black Eye Galaxy is about 24 million, so they can't physically boarder each other. Ashlyn Techryn - March 25, 2011 12:23 AM (GMT)OFF: Been awhile since Ive done the on and off thing for posting, so if I forget, just kick me ;) ON: Ecco Base Outside A slight breeze washed across Ashlyn's skin, making her shiver a little. Rubbing her arms briefly to give herself warmth, she picked her cane and grunted a little, gently getting up off her chair. Several more airmen passed, then some started running as soon as the comm rang out, the Commandant's voice speaking =/\= "All senior staff report to the briefing room." =/\= Ashlyn smirked, shaking her head as she limped across the grass, her hand touching the wall of a building as she walked by, "That's not me." She was feeling a little alone, started to catch herself looking out into nowhere, missing her younger sister. She was assigned to the Atlantis Expedition, so obviously she wasnt there to see her go, but she got her message when she arrived to her quarters of the Excalibur... Flashback SS Excalibur Before getting caught in an wormhole Entering her assigned quarters, Ashlyn walked towards her bunk and placed her lucky pack on the bed. Removing her headphones and MP3 player, she placed it beside her pack and upzipped her pack, flipping it over and emptied the contents. Tossing the worn pack aside, she rummaged through her items. Some are personal things that she wanted to keep, since she was going to be far away in a galaxy. The first thing she picked up was a thick book she got for her birthday, titled “War and Peace.” It was the longest novel ever written and they thought she would like to read it. She hadn't started it yet. Flipping it through, she placed it back inside her pack and picked out another item in the pile, a picture of both her and Cam Techryn, her younger sister. No resemblance, because Ash was adopted to live with the family when she was young. Another person was in the middle of those two, about the same age of Ash, was a younger man. He was not of family, he was more of a friend and they grew up together. Ashlyn placed her hand on the picture and stroked their faces, each before placing it back into the pack. The last three items from her pack was a swiss army pocket knife, a LED flashlight, and a single letter from her sister. She placed the next two items in the pack and zipped it closed, picking up her MP3 player and placed it on her belt while placing the ear buds on her ears, quietly listening to music. The last item, the letter, Ashlyn picked it up, walked over to the window and sat there, opening it. Laying her head against the cold glass, she read the letter while listening to music. She closed her eyes, after finishing reading it and pocketed it. After a while of resting her eyes, she looked outside for a minute, then she saw something she never saw before. It opened up, and the Excalibur started to shake, being drawn towards it. The intercom went off, ordering all to their stations, then all of a sudden, the ship lurched. Ashlyn screamed as she slid across the room, hit her head and everything went dark as she slowly lapsed into unconcious '' OFF Open tag '''Jake Denton' - March 25, 2011 12:32 AM (GMT)-On- "Colonel Denton. It's James Newman, my team just arrived back from the planet." Rising from his seat Jake stepped out of the ship which immediately powered down once he was outside. "Very good Major, well done. No problems I trust?" Jake asked. Just then Jake's radio came alive. =/\= "All senior staff report to the briefing room." =/\= =/\= "Colonel, General Lorne is due to arrive." =/\= =^="Alright, understood."=^= Jake replied. He then turned to the Major. "Walk with me." He requested. The Briefing room wasn't that far away, but far enough away that he could get the gist of the Major's brief offworld trip. -Off- TAG: Newman, open James Newman - March 25, 2011 08:53 PM (GMT)ON ''"Very good Major, well done. No problems I trust?" Jake asked. =/\= "All senior staff report to the briefing room." =/\= "Walk with me." '' James fell into step beside Denton and started to tell him about the mission; "Well we arrived on the planet it was quiet there where no animal noises. So I split my team and we set out in different directions to see what we could find. We came across some interesting fruits and seed, as well as finding some clear looking streams which might be drinkable. We collected samples and then decided to head back. Now I'd advise a full survey team to check out the planet fully. Agent Black has taken the samples for testing and the rest of my team is changing and then heading to the briefing room, and that's about it I think. Yeah that's it. " OFF Man of War Man of War